Just to make you happy
by Lunar-Space
Summary: Hitomi had been away form gaia for a year now...and now a strange girl who looks exactly like Van has come down, with an energist and taken her back to Gaia...and she knows things nobody else does, but she'll bring her back to Van? But why? And why does s
1. Another Hitomi

ESCAFLOWNE:  
  
  
  
LINK TO THE FUTURE:  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat up on her bed drawing her knees up and hugging them. If only she could've stayed with Von.if only they didn't have to leave, but Von had a Kingdom to run and Hitomi had her family here, she couldn't stay away forever.  
  
Why did fate have to be so cruel? After giving in her tarot she stared at the moon.and she remembered all those times in Fenelia. And always she'd think about Von. She was very near to finishing school....but after that she was still lost. Without Von....what did Hitomi have anyway?  
  
~*************~  
  
Von looked up at the mystic moon, wondering if Hitomi was looking right back at him..........  
  
Soon he would have to find a wife to produce an heir.but his heart was promised to another. He had his responsibilities and so did Hitomi.but how he missed everything about her. Her voice, laughter, her eyes.............her very presence.  
  
No bride anywhere could ever match up to Hitomi. Fate did not look up to him certainly.  
  
  
  
~*************~  
  
"Hey!" A girl with navy blue hair and dark eyes called. "Excuse me.......could you help me? I don't know where I'm going!"  
  
Hitomi turned around and her heart stopped. It could easily have been Von standing there, this girl looked exactly like him.although she had a red shirt on and it wasn't at all the same make as Von's or the same design, it could have been Von.  
  
Maybe Hitomi was missing him that little bit more recently.  
  
"Oh...I guess you're new here." Hitomi said.  
  
The girl looked around the streets. "I know....I'm here for a while......but would you know somebody called......Hitomi by any chance?"  
  
Hitomi stared at the girl, wondering how she knew her. "I am Hitomi."  
  
The girl stepped back and gave Hitomi a full looking over, her eyes amazed. "So.....you're Hitomi....I can't believe it....."  
  
Hitomi back away nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scare you.....I just......wanted to talk to you....maybe our relatives know you but....I've always wanted to meet you in person." They said. "And because I'm a little curious too."  
  
"What's your name?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well....it's going to get confusing but my name's Hitomi, just like you. But I've always been called Lunar as a nickname." The girl said.  
  
"Why Lunar?" Hitomi asked, lightening up and smiling.  
  
"They say I'm always looking up at the sky.......at the moon and stuff......" Lunar said.  
  
Hitomi stood up close to her. "Well...I've never actually met anybody with the same name as me before.....it's a little funny...would you.....like to come over my house for a drink?"  
  
"So long as nobody minds." Lunar said.  
  
"The family is all out on a trip, and.......I've not really been in the mood to go any where." Hitomi said.  
  
Lunar shrugged. "Okay. It'd be great to chat!"  
  
The two walked back to Hitomi's house.  
  
~*************~  
  
"This tea is great!" Lunar said.  
  
"I've had practise making it.....and I sit and think. Some people say that recently I should stop thinking so much and pull myself back into life...but....I've had a hard time recently...." Hitomi said.  
  
"Don't ever let anybody say that to you. You can never think enough. So.....I hope you won't find me prying too much but......what's the hard time?" Lunar said.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "I'm still suffering greatly from....heart break...Have you ever loved somebody.....but yet....you can't be with them?"  
  
Lunar's eyes averted. "Kind of, but not quite like you.." Suddenly Lunar realised what she'd said and she stood up.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. "How could you know exactly?"  
  
Lunar seemed to be fighting a battle in her head, caught between indecision, Hitomi just stared at her. Then she was aware that something in Lunar's bag was glowing.  
  
"What's that in your bag?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Lunar seemed like she was so shocked that she'd drop down dead or faint, but instead she rapidly moved to the bag and tried to block the light, but by this time Hitomi had recognised it.  
  
"It's an energist....isn't it?" Hitomi said, standing. "Who are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you....it's going to sound very strange but I got here literally last night and I've been searching for you....I'm from Fenelia." Lunar said.  
  
"But why did you come here?" Hitomi asked, near tears.  
  
"I can't say much either I just.....wanted to help you and Von out. Look....it completely screams a trap or set up, I know....but Von is in trouble....or at least...well, he is, okay?" Lunar said. "And I know you're the only one who can save him!"  
  
Hitomi suddenly leaped into animation, diving for Lunar and grabbing her shoulders. "He's in trouble? What kind? You have to take me to him!"  
  
Lunar nodded. "That's why I came."  
  
Hitomi looked up at her. Every time she looked at Lunar it was like looking at Von only as a girl rather than a boy. She was like his twin.......could she be his sister?  
  
"The energist will take us to Fenelia." Lunar said. "And all you have to do is take my hand and we'll be there."  
  
Hitomi nodded and then the same pillar of light slammed onto them and took them up into Fenelia.  
  
~*************~  
  
Upon waking Hitomi took her first good look at Fenelia since a year ago.  
  
"Where's the danger?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Lunar pointed up at the sky and Hitomi looked up, far away dark clouds were gathering and getting gradually closer, they would reach the castle in a few hours.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Nobody knows, and because of that they don't know if they should stop it or if they should....but it will cause great disaster, that I can sense." Lunar said.  
  
"We'll never get to the castle in time!" Hitomi wailed in anguish.  
  
"Oh yes we will." Lunar grinned and then whistled, and a horse walked out of the bushes. "Right where I left her.....Hitomi.....meet my steed Pistol."  
  
Pistol, the huge and impressive black stallion tossed it's head and then edged closer. Lunar pushed Hitomi onto the saddle with great ease them pulled herself up just as well, if not better.  
  
"Lets see if we can do this, a horse can out run that, but we have to get through to the castle....and I know a great way....I just hope it's here." Lunar said, and Pistol launched off travelling at tremendous speeds. Hitomi had to hold on very tightly or she feared she'd fall off.  
  
They rode through fields and people looked up at them and some called to them but they didn't stop. The castle was their destination. 


	2. Return to gaia

A LINK TO THE PAST:  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"What are we looking for here?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"A little crack..." Lunar said.  
  
"Von knows me, why can't we just go up to the gates a request to see him?"  
  
Lunar seemed a little hesitant, thought about how she was going to explain then sighed wearily. "Okay. For a start.....we can't do that. I can't tell you why, but trust me, okay? I've brought you this far."  
  
"How do you know about this way into the Castle? Have you used it before....wait....your not a thief or something are you?"  
  
Lunar just chuckled. "No. I'm not. I just got told that I had a way in."  
  
"Who's telling you all this? Can you trust them?"  
  
Lunar sighed and motioned to Hitomi to sit down. "Look. I can sense you're worried and just a little nervous.....but, this is really important, okay?"  
  
Hitomi sighed and then flinched as she heard a voice of a patrol guard. It was a new one, he'd just started, but Lunar seemed to study him with a little grin like she remembered something. "See him? That's Zaklia. He joined a week ago. I know him.and I know that although he may seem vigilant, it's a skill he has, to make him look more pro than he is."  
  
Hitomi studied Lunar, her eyes kept placing an image of Van over her, Hitomi fought to blink it away.  
  
"I found it!" Lunar said quietly.  
  
Hitomi turned to see Lunar studying a crack in the wall. She pulled out her sword and Hitomi froze up completely.  
  
That's Van's sword!!!!!! Her mind screamed frantically.  
  
The wall was slowly and quietly chipped away, it was weak anyway and Lunar led Hitomi through. Once they were safe into where ever they were.it looked like an escape hatch or storm door.  
  
"What are you doing with Van's sword?" Hitomi demanded in a shaking voice.  
  
"It's not his.it's like a replica. You'll see later, I promise you.....this doesn't feel all that safe....I know.....but soon you'll understand...." Lunar said and Hitomi was quiet, strangely trusting her.  
  
She'd given her absolutely no reason to. She'd hardly told her anything, why was Hitomi following her? She could run right now, run to the gates and ask to see Van, many knew her, Van would know her, they'd be together eventually......  
  
Suddenly the deep rumble made Lunar swear explosively. "I'm too late....quick, girl, push yourself up to that hatch and shelter under the table right in the middle. Nobody is in there." Hitomi did as she was told without questioning, the suddenly blast came and Lunar was up after them. The only thing left was the silence. 


	3. Trapped

LINK TO THE PAST:  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
  
  
~******WHITED OUT FLASH BACK(LUNAR)*******~  
  
"Hitomi...." Lunar turned to see the very same who taught her to use her sword. "Father." She said. "Where are you going?" Lunar hated lying, but she had to do this. "I'm training." "No you're not. You've been caught." Father said. "I can change things! I can save the land! Please! If we know it's coming then please.....or Gaia will fall...." Lunar was crying now. Her father wiped her tears. "Go then, my little Princess." "I will change it, I will save Gaia!"  
  
~******END FLASH BACK*******~  
  
Hitomi looked out, the storm had hit and torn the castle apart, except for certain parts like the one they were in that stayed strong enough.  
  
"Where's Van?" Hitomi began to cry. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's alive..." Lunar's voice was rough. "I know where he is."  
  
"Who are you.....why are you doing this? How do you know any of this?" Hitomi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I can't explain.....you'll find out soon...." Lunar gave a note that suggested to leave it at that.  
  
"That is van's sword isn't it? It is!" Hitomi yelled again.  
  
"Van has his sword! Do you want to find him or have a break down?" Lunar said calmly.  
  
Hitomi sniffed and stood up, looking out at what had once been a castle and now...was half ruined to the ground.  
  
"Here...." Lunar began to pull at the wreckage and a tunnel was exposed. "Come on...he's down here...."  
  
It was dark down there, one surviving torch on a wall bracket was all they had. Lunar's bag was slung over her shoulder and slapping at her side, her sword sheathed. It smelled musty down here, various dark tunnels opened out at the light of the torch that they'd grabbed.  
  
"What is this place?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We're not actually sure...some say it was supposed to be tunnels to hide people in when the castle may have gotten attacked and while the castle was taken over they could hide down here until they has enough to push invader out....but it must have been forgotten and sealed up...." Lunar looked at Hitomi who had drifted into thought partway into the explanation.  
  
"I've been a real pain." Hitomi said. "I'm sorry I shouted at you....I just...."  
  
"I know. You love....Van..." Lunar said, warmth in her voice like she were bursting with joy at the thought.  
  
"I do trust you.....I'd just like to be a little more informed that's all." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Mind of I ask you something personal?" Lunar asked.  
  
"I guess it depends." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Have you brought your cards? I'm not asking you to read my fortune...I just want to see them..." Lunar said.  
  
Hitomi looked at Lunar and then realised that Lunar would not elaborate as to why she wanted to look at them. She sighed. She'd sworn not to do fortune telling anymore, but she carried them with her memories of Gaia.....and here she was again...  
  
"Yes. I have them...I'll show you them...." Hitomi reached into a pocket inside her coat (yes, she'd been wearing a coat, stick with me here).  
  
She showed Lunar her cards, sometimes telling her about which cards were which. Lunar was so fascinated. Hitomi was starting to feel attached to Lunar, as a friend. There was something about her that was impossible not to like.  
  
Lunar was awed by Hitomi, she could feel the warmth of the girl and she was happy she loved Van.  
  
If only......., Lunar thought.  
  
"We'd better check out over here. We could be here for a while, looking for Van." Lunar said.  
  
~*************~  
  
Van looked about him, he was trapped under the castle....and he'd never seen this place. He was sat on the floor, legs bent. All he could think about was Hitomi....it felt like she were right there, right here in gaia but the thought was painful, because she couldn't be.  
  
How he missed her. Why did he have to be born Prince of Fenelia? Now to be King? Now to have an heir? Could he have been a peasant or something, that way he wouldn't have to betray Hitomi later in his life when they forced him to marry and bear a child? But then without being Prince he never would've had Escaflowne and thus fate wouldn't have joined him with Hitomi. How funny fate was...and how bitter... 


	4. A growing bond

A LINK TO THE PAST:  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
After searching down here for nearly an hour they sat down, exhausted by their day. So much had happened, getting to Gaia, racing to the castle, finding the crack to get in the castle and the storm smashing down and destroying the castle..then an hour in this hell...  
  
"Here," Lunar handed Hitomi something to eat.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Lunar said.  
  
"No really...you can have it..I don't feel like eating."  
  
Lunar grinned. "I insist, Hitomi. Please. Do that for me."  
  
Hitomi snapped the biscuit thing in half and gave Lunar it. "How about that...now we both have some."  
  
Lunar's dark eyes seemed to liquidise. She looked at Hitomi with a new light.  
  
Then it's true..., She thought.  
  
Hitomi put the biscuit in her mouth and chewed, then swallowing. She missed Van, it felt like she could hear his heartbeat..as she strained to hear it.it faded away and made her think she'd imagined it.  
  
"So.....you always look at the mystic moon, Lunar?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Always. Don't know why." Lunar replied.  
  
"Would you...like to learn about Tarot? You seemed really interested..." Hitomi had a light smile on her face.  
  
Lunar looked touched. "I'd....love....to."  
  
Hitomi sat down in front of her and began to teach her things, about the basics of the cards and how to tell, how to try and bond and link with the cards and how understanding would come to her. They sat there for a while until Hitomi rounded off the lesson. Lunar was amazed. She got up and Hitomi stood up just after.  
  
"Lets go." Lunar said. "Van is still waiting."  
  
  
  
~*************~  
  
They had been walking down there for another half hour and not fond anything.  
  
"Your family hadn't really gone away, had they?" Lunar said suddenly.  
  
"No.." Hitomi's voice was distant.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lunar said.  
  
True, Hitomi was getting used to the idea that Lunar could just sense things, some people were very receptive. Lunar was just one of them. Sensing danger and sorrow was a primitive instinct after all, animals tasted both. Hitomi had only a legal carer, her family left her their home. They died in a car accident, a maniac drunk had rammed into the car....now Hitomi carried her cards, the only things left with happy memories that she could take with her out into the world.  
  
She had nothing back there, on the Mystic Moon....she'd stay here, with people here left who were like family.  
  
"If it....makes anything a little different...I've no family left either." Lunar said. 2They perished a while ago. One dropped after the other."  
  
Hitomi nodded and gave a friendly hug. "Then we're at an understanding...thank you for bringing me here..."  
  
"We both love gaia..why not? You're the only hope I have left of saving the land, Hitomi. I owe you for aiding Gaia before."  
  
Hitomi smiled. Yes. She had a friend and one who understood perfectly. But one thing remained unknown and that was why Lunar looked so much like Van.  
  
"Lunar?" Hitomi started.  
  
"What?" Lunar replied.  
  
"Are you Van's sister?" 


	5. The truth And the end!

LINK TO THE PAST:  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Lunar blinked. For a minute she was smiling, holding it there to hide a reaction.  
  
"Well.." Lunar began.  
  
Then there was a crash of rubble. Some of the tunnel was caving in. The two were filled with alarm and they began to run as all behind them was falling down.  
  
Lunar boosted Hitomi forward as she began to lag.  
  
"Just go, girl!" They ran, trying to determine the tunnels, but the light was a little restricting. That was when Hitomi pictured the pendant in her mind, and it guided her, she pictured it swinging back and forth, it guided her the right way...she fell smack into somebody and they went hurtling into the floor just as the last of the tunnel behind them fell and it was silent.  
  
Hitomi knew it before she looked up, she sensed the heartbeat of her true love, Van realised it too. They looked at each other in shock. Both were too afraid for it to be a dream, their hearts thumping madly in their chests, all the pain of being away ebbed just for a moment and after the confusion they threw themselves at each other and hugged.  
  
"How did you..." Van trailed off, he was so happy.  
  
Hitomi motioned to Lunar, who was sat on the floor, rubbing the back of her leg. Van was as equally shocked as Hitomi. It was almost like a replica of himself, same clothes and she had a sword..his sword...yet his was right with him....he looked down and checked, and it was.  
  
It was then that the energist flashed. Van recognised it immediately.  
  
"An energist! She's stolen from Escaflowne!" Van said.  
  
"I...didn't.." Lunar was looking at Van like she expected him to be different.  
  
Van felt something about this girl...he didn't know her..yet he did....  
  
"She brought me here, said you were in danger and that you needed my help, that gaia was in trouble...she says she's from here." Hitomi said.  
  
Van couldn't stop looking at the girl for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked.  
  
"My name is Lunar." She said.  
  
"Well...Lunar. you have a lot of explaining." Van said.  
  
"I wish I could...but I can't.." She said, frowning...it was evident she was ahting every minute of this.  
  
"Please...tell us the truth..." Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay...but..once I have, both of you must go down that tunnel, turn at the third right and then move the rubble, then you'll get out." Lunar said. "It's very important.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. "You know a way out of here?"  
  
"Who are you? Who are you really?" Van asked.  
  
Lunar opened her mouth and then more of the tunnel fell. "Run! Remember the directions!"  
  
They ran on, running straight past three rights, turning in. They stopped, Van fell. Lunar saw the rubble about to fall on him and then she hurled herself to the floor and shoved him away, yelling his name.  
  
Then it was silent, it went in slow mode..Van was out of the way, but a huge rock smashed into Lunar...she would die within a half hour at most.  
  
Van looked at her with complete horror, as with Hitomi.  
  
"What did you just..say?" van stuttered.  
  
"I guess...you want the truth...huh? I never could lie to you. I am from Gaia, but not form this time..I came here to save you, dad. I'm your daughter..of the future..." She chuckled. "You see, you survived this, taking this tunnel out, but in the end, you were forced to marry, I don't know my mothers name, she died at child birth, dad...you didn't care about her..your heart belonged to Hitomi.so much so that you named me after her and you told me all about the angel from the Mystic Moon, the one called Hitomi. You told me of your adventures..but you grew sadder every day..we were all each other had...I was your..little princess.." She coughed up blood then looked at Hitomi. "I always wanted you as my mother. You're kind and sweet, and understanding...I came back because either way both of you have no future without each other, Dad, you ended up getting a disease, when I left to come back...I knew you'd die within a few weeks..I wanted to save you.."  
  
Lunar began fading in and out of existence like a ghost.  
  
"Lunar..what's going on?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I'm..finishing what I came here to do..now you two are together Van is no longer going to sleep with my mother and so..I am not born..but..I knew this was going to happen...but..me and dad are real close..I will do anything...to make him happy..it's all I ever lived for..and Hitomi..thank you for being a mother to me..for a little while..you're more than I ever dreamed of in a mother..you stay with dad..you..belong together."  
  
Van hugged her. "I love you...my future child..you've..got the real makings of a princess, worthy of Fenelia" He was crying slightly.  
  
"Don't.worry.." Lunar said, crying happily. "I'll be watching you in the stars..I'll never be gone completely..."  
  
Then she vanished.  
  
~*************~  
  
Hitomi ran a hand over her swelled stomach. Van and her had been married a year, the amount of time that had gone on since Lunar had given the ultimate sacrifice. Van and Hitomi shared a secret day of silence to honour her.  
  
Hitomi looked up at the night sky.  
  
For a minute, in the stars, she thought she saw Lunar's face, the female version of Van.  
  
"I'm watching you guys!" She said with a happy smile.  
  
Hitomi blinked.  
  
"Did you...just see that?" She asked van, who was behind her, holding her.  
  
Van nodded. "I pray that the baby will be something like her."  
  
Just then Hitomi felt her waters break. Van called in help from a midwife who had been on standby. For a moment he felt happy, maybe, just maybe..Lunar would be back.. 


End file.
